pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaospons
"For the Great Dark one!For The Great Dark one!!!" - A Chaospon Chaospons Similar to the Akumapons,But they have Demonical Horns and they are the Minions of the Great Dark one.Chaospons work together with other Chaos Tribes to Get Rid of The Patapons once and for all. Members of the Chaospon Tribe from low to High RankedCategory:Fan Fiction Characters Chaospon Brute Similar to the Dekapon Class but with High Defend and Attack power,The Brutes are known to be Heavy Units that are Upgraded versions of The Chaospon Grunt. Chaospon Marksman The Marksman look's Similar to the Megapon Class but they are High Elite Archers and can fire ten arrows in one shot but they are weak against Fire and Ice Attacks and they can be Defeated Easily. Dark Influence Karmen Corrazens Karmen's that have influence the Corrazen Scourge and a Group of Karmens that still follows Ormen Karmen but now Ormen Corrazen,The Demonic Influenced Karmens are a lot Stronger and Powerful than the original ones. Chaosgaeen A Gaeen that was Corropted by the Great Dark one and it's only objective is to Destroy The Patapons,The Chaosgaeen is much more Deadly that the Original Because it was given by Dark Power of Chaos to Destroy Patapons,It has The Same Tactics than before but there is a new Ability could Chaos Spiritus,that summons a Orb of Dark Energy that can Heavily Damage a group of patapons in one hit,This Attack does not Use until it is weak, But if you put The Game mode in Hard mode it will use that move at anytime you Battle it The Laser is Remove from it and you must watch out when it shakes the Ground also The Controlled Zero Rides the Chaosgaeen in Patapon 12 Reunion ofBlackness along with Ormen Corrazen and Zatrekann. and knowing that Zero Betrays the Patapons. Fallen Dodonga a Fallen Dark Dodonga Serving the Chaospons as a Guerdian The Three Black Wisemens The Three Black Wisemens are the ones who are Responsible of Summoning The Chaospons and Reuniting The Chaos Tribes,Zitchu The Prime Leader is The One who is Responsible to all of this to happen. Zethe and lufa Two Chaospon Grunts that are actually Zitchu's Servants that are foolishly Died at the Beginning of the game and they drop The Blades of Zeruudos when they got Killed Because they were the ones who are Delivering this weapon to Zitchu But they Failed in a Fatal Death and But they were Resurrected as Dark Heros later in the game. Astral Bird Neochichichi the first Boss you will Encounter in Patapon 11: Dark Ones Risen and new Species of Mochichi,But They Spit Deadly Acid to Damage Patapons and they use Lightning To Attack Enemys When it's Raise it's Head. THE SOUL EATER The Final Boss in Patapon 11 Dark ones Risen and it's the Second form of Zitchu. Galand The Tyrant Galand or Gala is a Dark hero Whois a Deciple of Zitchu. He is Similar to on of Zero's old Classes Azel-la-zel the Ancient Guardian of Chaos an Ancient Demon summoned by The Great dark one,this demon was encounter in the field of chaos and the room of the lost mask and it serves as the final boss for Patapon 11 and later encounter in Patapon 13. Drak-naguk Guardian of Despair Different from Azel-la-zel this Demonic Guardian was Order to Devour Patapons in the East Region in the Hallowed Valley,Fast and Powerful but not as Big as Azel-la-zel. Xen-arok Guardian of Nightmare this Giant Knight was Summoned by Zitchu to Cut off Earthend in Haft by it's Giant sword but it's true form is Hidden by it's Armour and Destroying the Armour will Unleash a Nightmare in Battle.He is actually a Summon you can obtain when defeating him. it gains your Patapon Allies Immunity to Sleep.he was a Uberhero in the Name of Demonis Camella Guerdian of Lust She was once a Patapon deity until the Great dark one Corrupted her Soul and the only way to join your side is to defeat her in the Tower of Desires when defeated you can use her powers to heal the patapons in Full health and Boost there Attacks in Battle.She is a Summon You Can obtain By Defeating Her. She Heals your Patapons Allies Health to Full. The Dark spore A creature that is created to spread a Deadly Fungus to affect Demons and turn them into True Terrors, the spore makes them Berserk and Change there forms Zizuzuzz Zizuzuzz is a dark spored demon of Gorl it serves as a host to Gorls Body and took massive control.... Category:Demon Category:Tribes Category:Antagonists Category:Patapon XI: Dark Ones Risen